The Nurse's Diaries
by Keikolilo
Summary: ROMEO AND JULIET. A set of diary entries I've written in the persona of the Nurse.


This is a set of diary entries written in the persona of the Nurse in _Romeo and Juliet_. Again written for school, when I was studying the Shakepearean play. I think I got an A+ on it, so I'm pretty proud of it. Yay!!

**

* * *

**

The Nurse's Diaries

Today was the most wonderful day, diary! I found Juliet in the orchard, heavens doing what; most probably daydreaming of her Romeo.

As soon as I sent Peter off to wait at the gate, Juliet badgered me for her dear love's reply. She ran up to me and practically hung onto my arm like she was a little girl again. This brought back pleasant memories of when dear Juliet was merely a toddler and I held her hand as we navigated through the local markets in search of ingredients for the day's meals. Oh, those were the days…

I decided to tease the child, telling her my bones ached and that I desperately yearned for a rest. Juliet pestered me once more, and I told her off genially. By now, Juliet's tone had become a mixture of impatience and annoyance, an interesting combination.

Finally, I gave in to Juliet's begging and told her of Romeo's daring scheme, for her to hurry to Friar Laurence's cell for there is a husband to make dear Juliet a wife.

Juliet, the delightful lamb, was overjoyed at the news and threw her arms around me, thanking me. She then bade me farewell, practically waltzing away – she was that happy!

It was then a smile crept upon my lips. Ah, the sweetness of young love…

-----

Oh diary, today was most horrible; Juliet had got in a bit of a disagreement with Lord and Lady Capulet, about her proposed marriage to County Paris. Poor Juliet, her father scolding her so and calling her all sorts of dreadful names like "wretch" and "minion". Lady Capulet was not any better, siding with her husband on the matter.

In the end, I stood up for Juliet, telling Capulet that he was the one to blame, lecturing her so. I couldn't help defending Juliet; she was kneeling on the floor before her mother and father like a felon on his execution day.

Capulet, predictably, snapped at me and told me to hold my gossip tongue. He shouted at Juliet some more, then departed, his wife soon following.

Juliet, the poor child, then turned to me, her face stained with gleaming tears. I gave her my words of wisdom on the whole affair, advising her to forget dear Romeo for he is like a rag when compared with the noble Paris, and to wed Paris. But apparently that was not the words she was expecting to hear, well at least, not from me.

Then Juliet said something that was so unforgettable, that I could still remember the way she said it, so soft yet so serious.

"Amen!"

I had to stop and question her as I was so shocked! I couldn't believe it; ending our special mother-daughterlike relationship over a _boy_! Nevertheless I, her ever dutiful servant, had to bow and respect her wishes… but inside was hurting deep, my heart drowning in painful emotion.

-----

Diary, oh, I couldn't believe it! The day for Juliet's proper wedding has come! Juliet... a bride! And to be married to the finest bachelor in all of Verona: County Paris! Undeniably, her heart would still be aching for the loss of her beloved Romeo, but never mind, her marriage to Paris would heal the wounds cut from her first tragic marriage to Romeo.

Master Capulet instructed me to wake Juliet and dress her up for the afternoon's wedding. As I approached her chamber, I began calling out: "Mistress! What mistress! Juliet!" Juliet certainly takes her pennyworths of sleep, I thought.

By now, I was right by her bedside. The translucent peach curtains were drawn shut and I could just make out the dark shape of Juliet through it. I frowned; this was most unlike Juliet to be still asleep by this hour.

I hastily drew aside the curtains and gasped. No, no… this couldn't be happening, not now of _all_ days! No, my lady, my child, Juliet… dead? Her pale, seemingly lifeless body stood out against her pure silk bedsheets like a drop of blood on snow. I wailed desperately, which summoned both Lord and Lady Capulet from within the house.

"O lamentable day!" I sobbed, kneeling beside Juliet. "O woeful, woeful, woeful day!" I couldn't manage any other words. I just stood there, choking on my tears, and held Lady Capulet's hand as she wept sorrowfully.

Oh, my darling, Juliet, how could you go? It's like losing the daughter I never had! I've already lost my dear husband and even dearer daughter… it's terribly upsetting it should happen again! Was this some kind of punishment for Juliet because of her agreeing to wed Romeo, the enemy Montague?

My hands still shake and my tears still splatter the words I write, even hours after the incident. It is so dreadfully sad… alas, I must go; Lady Capulet calls.

Goodbye, my dear diary.

**THE END**

* * *

That's the end (obviously) of the Nurse's diary. Comments are welcome!!

Keikolilo


End file.
